


Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Fic, Fluff, Get Together, Marauders' Era, Multi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was never known for his smarts, especially near the end of the school year. So, he really can't be blamed for not noticing earlier, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Sirius sighed and flopped gracelessly onto the grass. Remus was sitting beside him in the shade of an old oak tree scribbling on some parchment. Probably finishing the potions assignment that Slughorn had blindsided all of them with. It was a last minute essay on the pros and cons of using dried bitterroot instead of fresh and how it attributed to the potency of whatever potion one was brewing. Or something like that. Sirius had opted not to complete the assignment.

Remus spared him a glance, quill only pausing for a second. “Are you just going to lay there all day and sigh at me or are you going to speak up?”

Sirius elbowed his leg halfheartedly. “James is out somewhere with Lily again?” It wasn’t so much as question as a complaint. The pair of Gryffindors had finally gotten over themselves and had started going out. And while Sirius liked the Evans girl and all (it was always funny to see someone put James in his place every now and again) James had been spending a lot of time with her. Alone. As in without him or Remus or Peter. 

Remus gave him an exasperated smile. “Yes, he is. Honestly, it’s only to be expected. They’ve been dancing around each other for how long now? Let them have their time together. You’ll have him all summer and you know it.”

Sirius gave another sigh and focused on the puffy white clouds floating lazily through the sky. Speaking of dancing around each other. That September Sirius had decided that he was going to go for it. He was going to tell Remus that he liked him and that he wanted to snog his face off and then they’d proceed to do so in the nearest broom closet. That was in September. It was now the end of May and he’d yet to even bring up the subject. 

Suddenly, his vision was obscured by a whole lot of Remus. “Quit your sulking. If you’re going to be in a foul mood at least be productive in it and do your potions work.”

He shot his friend a glare that was more of a pout. “I am not sulking. I’m… ruminating.” 

“You don’t even know what that word means, do you?”

“Sounded good!” Sirius gave the other boy his most charming smile. “Plus, I’m not doing that stupid essay. We’re leaving in less than two weeks! Why is he giving us more work?”

Rolling his eyes, Remus sat back up and began working on his essay. “You are so lazy! Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because you love me.” It was out before he could stop himself. While it wasn’t very condemning it was still too close to home for comfort.

Beside him Remus’ quill snapped in half. There was also a small squeaking sound that had Sirius sitting up and wondering if Peter had skipped out on his tutoring session with McGonagall. 

He looked over at his friend to see what had startled him. Remus was sitting there, stiff as a rock, eyes pointedly staring at the same spot on his parchment as if trying to read it, with half of the snapped quill clenched tightly in his fist and a very red face. “You okay?”

Snapping out of his stupor Remus cleared his throat and nodded once. “Yes. I’m fine. I just… need to go to… the library!” He stood up and gathered his things. “There’s a book I need to look up for this assignment. I’ll probably be there until curfew. Bye.”  
And he was gone.

He left Sirius sitting on the grass feeling very confused and rather put out. What had that been about? Standing he brushed a few stray blades of grass off his arse and stretched. He supposed he could nip down to the kitchens for a snack before heading back to the common room to laze around and wait for Peter or James to show up. 

“Hey! Padfoot!” Speak of the devil.

Sirius turned around to see James and Lily running towards him. He waved in greeting as they drew even with him. “Hey Prongs. Evans.” He greeted Lily with a smile and a kiss to her hand. She didn’t slap him across the face. Progress. 

James looked around as Lily asked, “Where’s Remus? James said he was with you.”

“He was about five minutes ago. He was trying to get me to do that stupid potions essay and then he got all flustered and ran off to the library with some lame excuse that he need to do research all night.” Sirius knew damn well that essay was all but done.

James gave him a look. “What did you say to him?”

Sirius made a face of mock hurt. “Why do I have to be the villain? I didn’t say anything weird. He told me to do my homework like the mother hen he is I told him I wasn’t going to and he called me lazy then I said-”

He was an idiot.

James and Lily exchanged a looked when Sirius cut himself off.

“I’m an idiot,” he said aloud before running off towards the castle.

“Hey!” James called. “Where are you going?” Sirius didn’t answer. He was too busy replaying his conversation with Remus. 

He was the biggest moron ever!

He ran through the halls and around corners, knocking over a first year Hufflepuff in the process and running right through Nearly Headless Nick. Nothing was going to slow him down. He burst into the library and began dashing about the rows of shelves and poking into every nook and cranny used for studying. He was beginning to think Remus had gone somewhere else to hide and was about to head back to Gryffindor Tower to grab the Map when he spotted him sitting in the back corner, hidden by several forgotten shelves and sitting in an overly large arm chair.

“Moony!” he shouted before realizing where he was. He lowered his voice to a hiss. “Moony! I need to talk to you!”

Remus looked up at him. He looked far more composed than he had out on the grounds. “Sirius? I told you I had research to do. Wh-”  
“Shut up and listen.” Sirius sat next to Remus on the chair. There was just enough room to be squeezed very closely together without being uncomfortable. “What I said outside, I just wanted you to know-”

“I do know.” Remus said, refusing to meet his eyes.

He let out a long suffering sigh that would have sounded more at home coming from his friend or Evans. “No, I’m pretty sure you have no idea.” 

“Sirius, please. Just let me sit here and work.”

“No! You’re not even working! You finished that essay ages ago! Don’t lie to me! You’re bad at it. Listen, Moony. I have something I need to tell you and I promised myself I’d tell you this year and it really shouldn’t have taken me this long and it is pretty pathetic that it did but-”

“Out with it already!”

“I’m in love with you!”

Silence. He had a moment to congratulate himself on not shouting.

Remus was staring at him now, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “What?”

“You heard me. I love you! I wanna be around you all the time. I wanna snog you against a wall. I want you to sit there and lecture me on how I should be applying myself more and know just how much you mean it when you say I can do better and then watch you make me want to do better. I want to eventually live with you and share a bed and-”

“Shut up now.”

He didn’t have a chance to ask Remus why he had to shut up as he was being perfectly quiet while he poured his heart out in one rushed, messy, jumble of words thank you very much. Remus had taken it upon himself to all but climb on top of him and flat out kiss him, hands fisted in the front of his robes.

Sirius gladly shut up and kissed back.


End file.
